A Journey to Pangea (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Journey to Pangea. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang going on their vacation. Mary Bell: We'll see you guys soon! Jankenman: See ya! Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby: Goodbye! Yuri, Chris and Lucas: Don't forget to write! Bloom (Winx): Let us know how Gardenia goes! Mary Bell: We will! And so, they set out on their vacation to Gardenia. Then, Alexander Fox Xanatos and Moana came up with an idea for bonding with Moana's family. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, let's hope your parents take our friends well enough. Moana Waialiki: We'll work things out together, Alex. Besides, it's our family bonding. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I hope you're right, Moana. Moana Waialiki: It'll be fine, Alex, trust me. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Okay, I'll take your word for it. So, they met with Moana's parents, Tui and Sina. Moana Waialiki: Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! Tui: Moana, we were beginning to think you wouldn't make it. Sina: How are you, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Fine, thank you, Sina. Tui: We were just getting ready for our voyage across the sea, care to join us? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sounds good to us, and I'm pretty sure our friends would like to come as well if not too busy. Tui: The more the merrier. So, Twilight, her friends, and their families joined Alex, Moana, and the tribal people of Motunui. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for inviting us, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: No problem, Twilight, we could use extra company for our voyage. Sunset Shimmer: Where are we going anyway? Moana Waialiki: Wherever the wind takes us, Sunset, My friends along with Mickey and I taught my people and my family way finding. You go where you need to be, and knowing when to go back. Maui: Hope you guys're up for this, we've got a long journey ahead. So, the boats begins to sail they begin their journey across the sea. Along the way, Twilight spoke with Alex. Twilight Sparkle: So, Alex, what's this all about? Alexander Fox Xanatos: The thing, Twilight, is that I'm working on my family bonding. Sunset Shimmer: We hope it goes well for you two, Moana? Moana Waialiki: Thank you, Sunset. Starlight Glimmer: You two have our support through and through. Just then, they came upon an island that was never seen before. Moana Waialiki: Waoh, I've never seen anything like it. Tui: None of us even remembered being on that island yet. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's the Isle of Pangea, many barely survives while some got killed. Spike: I didn't even see it on the globe. Mirage: Let's look for a safer beach to reach. As they reached the beach, Fluttershy could see a Basilosaurus. Fluttershy: Guys, it's the Basilosaurus. Maui: One of the biggest prehistoric whales that eats meat. Alexander Fox Xanatos: They were only extinct thousands of years ago. Tui: And so are the dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. Mario: Mama Mia! Princess Peach: It's so amazing! Yoshi: Uh, Guys, what's with all the big dinosaurs? With one look, Tui was amazed when they all came upon a herd of Brachiosaurus. Tui: Alex, do you know these dinosaurs? Alexander Fox Xanatos: They're Brachiosaurus, one the spices of sauropod dinosaurs that existed during the Mesozoic Era. Twilight Sparkle: I've done some research on extinct animals before. Alexander Fox Xanatos: People can make a fortune having extinct animals in captivity. Then, they found a whole herd of Columbian Mammoths. Pauline: Look, a herd of Columbian Mammoths. Wario: What do you make of them, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: This isolated island known as the Isle of Pangea were home to all extinct animals compared to the dinosaurs. Tui: I've never seen anything like it. (to Alex) Alex, see if you and Twilight could find a safer place to stop for a few nights. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sure thing, Tui. (to Twilight) Twilight, you coming? Twilight Sparkle: I'm right behind you, Alex. At last, they found the perfect place to make camp near the fresh water lake. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Beautiful, isn't it? Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, the lake sure looks peaceful enough. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Come on, let's get everyone settled in safely. As soon as everyone are settled, Moana started her bonding with Alex's mother, Fox Xanatos. Moana Waialiki: Alex sure had a lot of friends, Fox. Fox Xanatos: I know, he even learned everything form Goliath and his clan how to help others. Alexander Fox Xanatos: What'd you think, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: This place look like a nice and safe spot to stay in, as long as we don't get any predatory animals. Later, Alex and Tui are doing their own bonding together. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Just look at this island, isn't it amazing? Tui: I know, Alex, all these creatures who were inhabitant here. Alexander Fox Xanatos: So, how'd you and Sina been? Tui: Well, to begin with, we've always been thinking about how'd you and Moana been doing together. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We were just taking our time to know each other, that's all. Tui: (sighed) It's been so long since you've led us to your century of Motunui, I was able to conquer my own fear of what's beyond our reef and our islands thanks to you. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Still thinking about your best friend, must be tough how aqua phobia got the best of you. Tui: It was long ago, I've tried my entire life to keep Moana form going outside the reef. I was scared of losing her after I've lost my friend, until you, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and all of your friends came. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's okay to be scared, Tui, I should know. Tui: Really? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yeah, the only painful memory that once scared me the most is being taken away from my family. It happened to me once ever since I was a baby, I was kidnapped by Pat Doyle and my gargoyle friends were framed. We all get scared sometimes, it's alright. Even if we let our fear get the best of us, we just have to be brave. Tui: You're right, Alex. You and Moana taught me that, especially when you sailed across the sea, finding Maui, retrieving his fish hook, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti which saved our islands. (placing his hands on his shoulders) I am grateful with you for watching over my daughter. Although I'm retiring as chief, I still give my support to Moana to watch over our people during her absences. And if she trusts you with your help, so do I. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Tui. Suddenly, the Mario and the Toad Bros. made a huge discovery. Mario: Look at what we've found! Luigi: It's right inside the volcano! As they led them to the volcano, Alex couldn't believe his own eyes. Moana Waialiki: What is this? Alexander Fox Xanatos: The legends are true, that is the Heart of Pangea! Tui: You knew what it was? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes, it was the only source that keeps this island alive. Twilight Sparkle: What happens if someone removes it? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Then the entire island will die along with all who inhabited here. Leia: That would be awful. Spike: I'll say. Stella: I just hope we don't let any harm come to this island. So, Bloom, Daphne, Flora and Roxy came up with an idea as they whispered to each other. Then, Twilight and her friends discovered all kinds of dinosaurs, prehistoric, and extinct animals that ever existed. Twilight Sparkle: Can you believe it, all of those extinct animals in one island? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I know, they've been inhabitant for thousands of years. Maui: I can see that, and no one has ever lived to see this island for quite sometime. Soon, they begin to see the beauty of all the animals on this island. Meanwhile, Lord Dragaunus and his lackeys were working on a new evil scheme to destroy the Power Rangers. Lord Dragaunus: So, the Heart of Pangea has been revealed, this will put an end on the Power Rangers for good. Wraith: But what about our prehistoric ancestors, Lord Dragaunus, they're inhabitant as well. Chameleon: (as the old man) But not what they'd used to be, Sonny. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we take matters into our own hands, make ready for our plan. Siege: Right away, Lord Dragaunus. Then, Coyote and the Pack came to see them. Coyote: Mind if we cut in? Lord Dragaunus: Alex Xanatos must not escape, he has the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, and the Phoenix Gate. Wolf: I've waited a long time for this. Jackal: So have we. Hyena: Let's do this. So, they set out to Pangea. Then, everyone was mking campfire for the night just to keep themselves nice and warm. Tui: How's the fire coming, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: All set, Tui. Nosedive Flashblade: I tell ya, Arthur, this is turning out to be the most coolest island we've ever been to. Arthur: I just hope we don't run into any danger around her, Nosedive. Hardrock: Relax, Arthur. It'll be fine, just stop worrying about bad things happening. Arthur: (sighed) I'll try, Hardrock. Mirage: Alright, Fellas, let's just gets some rest. Just as Tui made sure everyone's settled in for the night, Sunset started to be thankful. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you. Tui: (nodded as he came to check on Alex and Moana) Moana, are you sure you and Alex will be alright? Moana Waialiki: We'll be find, Dad. Alexander Fox Xanatos: No sweat, I'll look after her. Tui: Alight then, happy dreams. And then, he kept the fire going until it's ready to burn out. Just as morning came, Fluttershy and Moana got a wake up call by a Smilodon Cub. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, it looks like a lion cub. Moana Waialiki: It's a smilodon cub, Alex showed me pictures on his journals before. Fluttershy: You poor sweet thing, where did you even come from. Moana Waialiki: He must be separated form his parents. Fluttershy: We'd better take him to our friends, I'm pretty sure they'll find them. As they showed the cub to their friends, Tui was too concern about any dangers. Tui: Are you certain it's where you and Fluttershy found the cub? Moana Waialiki: I'm sure, Dad. Fluttershy: The poor thing is all alone, we have to find it's parents. Alexander Fox Xanatos: And we will in good time, Fluttershy. Tui: Come on, we better make sure no harm comes to anyone else. However, Sunset and Starlight were exploring the jungle. Sunset Shimmer: It's sure is a jungle out there. Starlight Glimmer: I know, Sunset, especially with the prehistoric plants on this island. Suddenly, they encountered a pack of velociraptors. Sunset Shimmer: Oh no! Starlight Glimmer: Velociraptors! Yoshi: The girls are in trouble! Toad: But how can we help them!? Green Toad: That can't be good. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hold on, Girls, stay back. Sunset Shimmer: Alex, be careful. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Don't worry, I got this. So, Alex starting taming the raptors and showed them that they're not a threat. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Easy there, no one's here to harm you. Starlight Glimmer: What is he doing? Sunset Shimmer: He's taming them without even hurting them. Alexander Fox Xanatos: That's is, no one's here to hurt you. So, the raptors became gentle with them. Then, Coyote and the Pack were about to make an ambush. Coyote: Make ready, the girl is how we'll bate Alex Xanatos. Hyena: This should be good. Jackal: I've waited long enough for this. Wolf: Shh, keep your voices down. At last, they were about to attempt to kidnap Moana. Moana Waialiki: Hey, back off! Jackal: We don't thinks so! Hyena: You're Bowser's hostage now! Twilight Sparkle: Not for long, Hyena! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! As they morphed, they begin their fight with the pack. Coyote: Is that the best you got, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Not quite, but this is. (knocking him down) Wolf: Alex Xanatos won't stand a chance! Sunset Shimmer: Don't count on it, Wolf! Pinkie Pie: Hiya! (knocking Wolf down) Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: You're welcome! Jackal: This ends now, Starlight Glimmer! Hyena: And this time, we'll make sure of it! Starlight Glimmer: Not quite! So, they knocked them down giving Moana the time to escape. Soon, Alex once again begin the eclipse spell to awaken Goliath and the Manhattan Gargoyles for their help. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (on communication) Goliath, Coyote and his pack are on this island. Goliath: We'll meet Twilight and the others soon, Alex, we're on our way. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (on communication) Alright, we'll be waiting. Angela: Let's hope we're not too late. At last, they came just in time to the rescue. Lexington: We came as soon as we could, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's the pack, they were send with Dragauus to steal the heart of this island. Broadway: We can't let them do this! Alexander Fox Xanatos: And we won't, I'd better make sure no harm comes to anyone else. MacBeth: Then go, we'll wait for your return. Meanwhile, Tui was searching for Alex and Moana. Tui: Moana?! Alex?! Where are you?! Just as Alex appeared not too far from him, he spotted something above. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Tui! Tui: Alex, what're you doing?! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Duck! (casting his spell) Transform in Godinotia! As Tui did, Alex casted a spell on the Sumatran Rat-Monkey, turning him into a gentle Godinotia. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Now, he's nothing but a harmless Godinotia. Tui: How were you doing this? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I've casted a spell with the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, and the Phoenix Gate. If that Sumatran Rat-Monkey bitten you, you would've been killed by the caused sickness. Tui: You saved my life, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's the least I can do, Tui. There are many dangerous non-prehistoric beasts on this island. Tui: Can you make sure Moana gets the cub to it's parents safely? Alexander Fox Xanatos: No problem, I'll make sure no one else gets hurt. Soon, Moana was able to reunite the smilodon cub with his parents. Moana Waialiki: There they are, just like Fluttershy said. Just as the whole packed gathered together to see her, Tui watched as they tired not to harm her with the cub. Moana Waialiki: (putting the cub down gently) It's okay, your cub is safe. As the cub is back with his mother, the father came up to her nuzzling her. Moana Waialiki: It's alright, Dad, you can come out now. Tui: (coming out of the bushes) I never thought I'd see the day when you took the courage like I once did. Moana Waialiki: I did it for all of us, Dad. Tui: I know you did, and I'm always proud of you. (hugging her daughter) Then, Dragaunus and Coyote were getting close to the heart of Pangea. Mario: Hurry, Alex! Brick: They're getting closer to the island's heart! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Not for long! Blue Toad: Go, Alex! Boomer: Show him who's boss! At last, Alex had to stop them from stealing the island's heart. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Dragaunus! Coyote! Stop! Lord Dragaunus: Ah, the prodigal sorcerer returns! Coyote: I take it you don't know when to give up? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Never had and never will, Coyote! Flora: Be careful, Alex! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Don't worry about me, I got this. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we end this now! Without hesitation, Twilight and her friends came to the rescue and fight off the Koopa Minions. Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, Alex, we're coming! Stygian: Watch out, there are too many Koopa minions! Starlight Glimmer: We're gonna have to fight them off for him! Princess Peach: Right! Pauline: Let's do it! Rosalina: I'm in! Princess Daisy: Same here! Just as the fight goes on, Dragunus, Coyote, and their cronies retreated for the time being. Alexander Fox Xanatos: They'll be back, and we'll be ready for them when they do. Just as Twilight and her friends demorphed, Tui figured out about their Power Rangers secrets. Tui: I don't believe it, these warriors who saved other people from before. Twilight Sparkle: We did it, we've won! Spike: Yeah! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Come on, let's meet back with the tribe while we still can. With quick thinking, Tui had to keep it to himself just to squirm in hopes he didn't notice them. As Alex and Moana talked with Tui and Sina, they had to make their quick discussion. Tui: And you didn't tell us about your friends? Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's all true, Power Rangers had to keep their identities a secret. Moana Waialiki: It's true, we don't want to endanger anyone. Sina: It's alright, Moana, we believe you. Tui: Alex, Sina and I trusted you for our daughter's safety. Now, will you ask Twilight her friends to trust us with their Power Ranger secrets? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sure thing, Tui, I'll be sure to let them know. Magenta Yoshi: Do you trust them, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I trust them. Sina: Thanks so much, Twilight. Tui: You can trust us, your secret is safe with us. (to Alex) For all that you've done for us, Alex, we give you our family blessing. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thank you, Tui. Luigi: Alex would make a wonderful husband to Moana. Yellow Toad: He sure would. Finally, everyone all said their goodbyes to Tui, Sina, and Moana's people. Tui: The choice is yours if you and Alex are ready to come home, Moana. Moana Waialiki: We will be soon, Dad, (on each other's face) and we'll always be together no matter how far we are. So, Moana hugged her parents as Tui walked up to Alex. Tui: (placing his hands on his shoulders) Alex, watch over her for me. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Always have and always will, Tui. As they all took off, Tui and Sina waved their last goodbyes to Moana. Tui: (smiling) That's our girl. Sina: And that is our future son in-law. Just as Moana waved her final goodbyes to her people and her parents, Alex came to her. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We'll see them again soon as always, Moana. Moana Waialiki: I know we will, Alex. Then, the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang returned from their vacation. Sunny Bell: We're back! Jankenman: You guys would not believe what we've been through. Twilight Sparkle: We sure can't wait to hear it. So, they explained happily about how they enjoyed Gardenia. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225